Middle School, and Other Random Stuff
by willa R
Summary: The new kid, Middle school, The school Bully, and, of course, the Prom. Dawn is the most popular girl in the school, and doesn't have a boyfriend yet, until the new kid comes.
1. The new kid

**Okay, soooo, this is my first fan fic, please go easy on me. :D Please tell if any spelling errors.**

**This is a weird pairing, but I thought that it would be a nice pairing. Don't know how many of you guys out there like this pairing.**

**Also, if I did own Pokemon, then Misty wouldn't be in it, except just to be a weird gym leader.**

_**Chapter One: The new kid**_

_ Dawn (MC): 15_

_ Trip: 15_

_Drew: 16_

_May: 15_

_Paul: 16_

_Gary: 16 _

_Ash: 15_

_Lyra: 15_

_Cory: 16_

_Barry: 15_

_Brendan: 16_

_Elease (OC): 15_

_Layla (OC): 16_

_Skyla (OC): 14_

_Megan (OC): 15_

_Alexis (OC): 15_

"Hey May!" I called.

A girl with light brown hair turned around, and smiled, "Dawn!"

I waved her over.

We were at Pokemon Junior High, a middle school in Sinnoh. May and I have known each other ever since the first day of 4th grade and she saved me from Jessie, the school bully, and her friends, James and Cat. Cat's name really isn't Cat, but everyone calls him that because he's obsessed over Meowths.

May had come over, and of course, she looked very pretty.

"Nice earrings," I commented, pointing to her little pink studs.

"Thanks," she blushed a little because I usually don't give out compliments unless I'm really impressed.

"Aren't you forgetting about us?" A voice asked behind us.

Drew, Ash, Gary, Paul, Skyla, Layla, Lyra, Cory, Barry, Brendan, Elease, and Alexis had snuck up on us.

"Hey Drew..." May stammered, a small blush creeping up her face.

I smirked.

"_Go on,"_ I mouthed.

Drew looked a little nervous, and finally gave May a rose.

We all sweatdropped.

"_THE PLAN!"_ I mentally screamed at him.

Drew looked at me weirdly, "Dawn, are you okay?" -_-

I threw my hands out in exasperation, "Whatever!"

"Whattttt?" May tilted her head.

"It's," I got cut off by the bell, "Never mind,"

As I walked in to 8th period, I noticed that there was a lot of talking as I walked to my seat.

"Did you hear about the new kid?"

"He's supposed to be taking this class at this time,"

"I wonder how he's like,"

I slid in to my seat with May on my right, Ash in the seat in front of me, and Drew in the seat behind me.

"The new kid?" I asked.

"He's supposed to be coming from Unova," She told me.

The teacher walked in with a boy next to her. He had dirty blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Settle down and stop talking. This is Trip," She pointed at the boy next to her.

Trip had a very serious face and he wore an orange hoodie and tan jeans.

"Empty spot is right there," The teacher pointed at the seat to the left of me.

As Trip walked over, I flashed a friendly smile towards him. He managed a weak smile. Guess Trip wasn't very warm towards other people, like Paul.

"Now class, open your workbooks to page number 103," everyone opened their work books and started to work on the page.

No sooner had I started the page, a note fell on my desk

_Isn't Trip kinda cute? He's the serene type, I can already tell. Ya know, like Paul. Cool and calm. ;)_

_-May_

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling.

_If you wanna suggest that I should like him, you're wrong. Do YOU like him?_

_-D_

_No! You know I like Drew! D:_

_-May_

_Whatever._

_-D_

The bell rang, after like, FOREVER!

"Yes!" Ash jumped up and hurried out of the room.

May, Drew, and I hurried out of the classroom, desperately trying to keep up with Ash. When we got to the cafeteria, everyone was already at our usual table.

When we sat down, I saw Trip entering the cafeteria. It didn't look like he had anywhere to sit.

"Hey Trip!" I called.

Trip turned around and spotted us, "What?"

"You can sit over here if you want!" I patted the spot next to me.

"Sure?"

Trip walked over and slid next to us.

Everyone stared at me, then at Trip.

"So, do you like it here so far?" I asked dumbly, trying to make some light conversation.

"If I don't count everyone staring at me like I've grown another head, then, it's okay here,"

"So who's this?" I heard an all too familiar voice sound behind me.

"Jessie," I asked her, harshly, "What do you want?"

She smirked and leaned down real close to my face, "Just to know who my future boyfriend is," She stood back up and got right up to Trip's face, "So, what's your name, hottie?"

Trip was immobilized. He stared at Jessie, as if she was some kind of monster, "I…you…we…" he managed to stammer.

Jessie immediately frowned, "What's. Your. Name,"

Cat and James jumped in.

"He doesn't like you, Jess," James tried to tug Jessie away.

"Yeah Jess, give it a rest," Cat soothed.

"You heard your friends, now leave us alone!" May said in a low steely calm voice, this usually meant she was extremely angry, and if you didn't do what she wanted you to do right now, wave goodbye to either your life, or dignity.

Jessie heard her, and slowly turned around to face May. They were both shooting daggers at each other.

"Um, guys?" Alexis tried to say.

"Bitch!" Jessie spat at May.

May was about to say something back, but Drew beat her to it.

"You. Didn't," Drew narrowed his eyes.

"Uh Jess. Time to scram!" Cat muttered.

He and James grabbed Jessie, who was squirming and cursing at us the entire time.

After Jessie disappeared around the corner, everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Why do you guys hate Jessie so much?" Trip asked us with a perplexed look on his face.

"Oh, about that…" Ash started.

**Okay, that was really bad, but I just really wanted this to be updated. Next chapter should be wayyyyyyyyy, longer, maybe coming up on Saturday.**

**Thankies, you guyzez, R & R! ;)**


	2. Facing the wrath and plans!

**Okay, next chapter comin' up!**

**Thanks ****Kind Moon Princess Serenity for reviewing, I probably won't write 2 stories at once, cuz every time I try that, it always ends badly. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, though I really wish I did…**

**Chapter 2: Facing the wrath and plans**

"So, anyways Trip," Ash started, "Jessie, James, and Cat used to be best friends with us, until a new teacher came in, Mr. Giovanni. He was the meanest out of all teachers, but he adored Jessie,"

Trip nodded, but didn't say anything.

I was confused. This happened before I moved to Sinnoh? Wow.

"And then," Paul cut in, "A strange behavior began. Jessie would always smile at Mr. Giovanni, and she always wore extra make-up. She would also miss her next class because Mr. Giovanni always held her behind. Oh, in case you're wondering, Sinnoh Elementary has classes like a middle school for 5th graders. One day…" Paul stopped and shivered, "Still gives me the creeps. How about you tell him the rest Gary?"

"Fine," Gary tapped his chin, "One day Jessie came in to lunch, red faced, and her hair was wild. That wasn't like usual Jessie. Even when Mr. Giovanni kept her behind, she would come out looking fine. This time, she also walked funny, like it hurt, and Megan saw a hickey on her neck. When we asked her what was up, Jessie said she was fine. But we didn't believe her. So the next day, naturally, we spied on her,"

"And I was the master mind behind it," Barry whispered, "After class, we had already told our next class's teacher that we were needed, and couldn't be at class. We all snuck in to the closet, and opened it a crack. There, we saw Jessie come up to Mr. Giovanni…"

_(Flashback: Barry's P.O.V.)_

"_Did you enjoy it?" Mr. G asked Jessie._

"_Yes, of course I did," Jessie purred. She smiled stunningly at him._

"_Enjoy what?" I heard Skyla ask._

"_Would you like to give it another try, since last time, we were interrupted by the bell?" Mr. G got up and bent slightly down to get in to Jessie's face._

_Jessie nodded excitedly._

"_Are you on your pills?" Mr. G asked, getting closer._

_Jessie shook her head, "Just get on with it, please!"_

_Mr. G looked in to Jessie's eyes, and softly kissed her._

_I heard May stifle a scream._

_Jessie closed her eyes, and deepened the kiss._

_Layla couldn't take it. She screamed._

_I saw Mr. G turn around and walk briskly to our closet. Then he flung the door open._

_(End of flashback)_

"Wow," I muttered.

"Don't you know about this too Dawn?" Trip asked me.

"No," I blushed, "I moved here in 4th grade,"

The rest of the lunch consisted of no one talking.

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah," The teacher droned on, and on, and ON about how to play dodge ball. Finally Drew raised his hand.

"Can we just play the freakin' game already?" he asked with a sigh.

"Uh… sure?" Coach Koga replied. It sounded more like a question.

"Yes!" May pumped her hand in to the air. She's like the best athlete who's a girl in the school. I'd be second best.

"Trip, you're on that side,"

I froze. Trip?

"Hey guys," Trip greeted as he jogged over.

"Hey," I muttered weakly. After that came out of my mouth, I mentally slapped myself.

"Okay, so the plan is to chuck balls, and not get hit by other balls. Got it?" Brendan joked.

"Yes SIR Captain!" Alexis saluted.

The Coach cranked up the music, and all at once, every one dived for the balls. I grabbed a yellow one, and chucked it a guy who was trying to get the same ball. It was a throwing frenzy after that.

After getting hit, like, 4 times, the bell rang.

"LUNCH TIME!" Ash screamed.

He knocked us aside, and sped out of the room.

"Wow," Trip caught up to me, "Does Ash really like eating that much?"

"Eh… yeah," I replied.

When we got to lunch, May was already whispering to everyone. She looked up and saw me.

"Hey Dawn!" She called, "Get over here!"

"What's the rush?" I asked her when I came over.

"We're dying to know what you're gonna do for your Birthday!" Cory asked.

I smiled slyly, "Wait, you're gonna find out today,"

School finally ended. It wasn't too bad. To be honest, at least one person I knew was in every single one of my classes.

I was on my way home when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Before I could turn around to see who it was, they pulled me behind the bushes, and covered my mouth. I looked around, and finally saw Jessie.

"Hmmmmm!" I tried to say, but they slipped a cloth over my mouth.

"Did you really think you would get away that easily?" Jessie asked me, getting in my face, "I never forget people who piss me off.

I managed to shrug off the cloth, and screamed.

Cat and James twisted my arms and held them behind my back. I gasped.

"Stop!" I yelled hoarsely.

I heard a rustle outside, and everyone froze.

"Dawn?" I heard a questioning voice.

"Trip!" I cried.

Trip parted the bushes aside and gasped when he saw the scene.

Jessie stared murderously at me, "You," She started.

Trip grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out.

"Not so fast!" Jessie screeched, "Swoobat, Frillish, let's move!"

A pink jellyfish like Pokemon and a bat with a heart shaped nose jumped out of their pokeballs.

**Cliffhanger! (Bad one) :) Oh well. So I updated it a little bit early, cuz I was like super excited. Next chapter gets updated on Wednesday…probably. :D**

**R&R guys! Thanks again!**


	3. The B-day Party (Interuppted)

**I am now writing the 3****rd**** chapter for this story, if any one was very disturbed by the last chapter, please say so in the reviews. I'm soooo sorry for not updating in time; I have, like, a thousand excuses, but, FINALLY, this chapter's on. This Chapter's more like a filler chapter.**

**Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…**

_**Chapter 3: The party**_

Before I could move, Trip pulled a pokeball out of thin air and threw it, "Go, Snivy!"

A green pokemon that had a snake like head, arms and legs, with a leaf shaped tail sprang out, "Snivy!" it cried.

By the sounds of its voice, it was obviously a boy.

"You too Snivy!" I threw my pokeball, and the same exact pokemon popped out.

"Snivy!" she put her hand on her hips (Do Snivys have hips?) very important like.

"Cool!" Trip commented, looking at my Snivy, "Your Snivy's a girl? How about some combinations?"

I nodded.

"Now Snivy!" we yelled at the same time, "Double attract!"

"Sni…" the Snivys winked, "Vy!"

My Snivy's attract hit Swoobat, and it started to have lovey eyes, "SWOOOOOOOO!" it screeched in its infatuated state. Meanwhile, Trip's Snivy's attract hit Frillish, and it had the same affect.

"End this with a double Solarbeam!" we cried.

Snivy started charging power, "Snivy!" she released the power the same time as Trip's Snivy did, and the solarbeams started circling each other. Jessie, James, and Cat had panicked looks on their faces.

"No!" Jessie screamed as her pokemon were knocked out. She glared at us, "Now, return Frillish and Swoobat!"

We stared Jessie down, as James and Cat got a little nervous.

"Um… Jessie?" Cat asked nervously.

"Hey Dawn!" I heard a distant shout. Saved.

"May! Drew! Ash! Skyla! Over here!" I waved to them.

When I turned around, Jessie, James, and Cat were gone.

"Hey guys!" Dawn called as she jogged over.

"Ooo la la!" Camryn smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop it Camryn!" I groaned and headed home.

"Hey!" Ash cried, "You can't just leave us here! Don't abandon us Dawn!" Ash made his puppy face at me. I giggled.

"Sorry Ash, gotta go!" I turned around, "And plus, it's like what, 4 o' clock!"

Once I got home, I slammed the door to acknowledge my mom that I had come home. Then, before she could yell at me for staying out so long, I ran in to my room and flopped on the bed.

"Vee?" Eevee asked me. She planted a paw on my face. I tickled her stomach and rolled over. My phone buzzed in the middle of a book, Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian.

_Hey Dawn! Your party's at 6 o' clock, right?_

_-Maypcghgel_

_Yeah, everyone I invited is coming right?_

_-Dawntmic_

_Yeah. Wait, did you invite Trip?_

_-Maypcghgel_

_Umm…yeah I did. Do you have a problem against that?_

_-Dawntmic_

_No prob. ;) Meet ya at your party._

_-Maypcghgel_

_(Fast-forward 2 hours)_

After 2 hours, the first bell rang. I ran down and opened the door.

"May! Skyla!Ash and Drew!" I cried and hugged all of them tightly.

"Can't… breathe…Dawn," Skyla wheezed.

"Oops,"

I let them go and made them come in.

"Wait for everyone else, Ash, THEN you can raid the pantry," I snapped, stopping Ash right in his tracks.

Ash made puppy eyes at me, "Pwitty Pwease?" He looked like he was about to cry.

"No!"

Just then the doorbell rang once again.

"Coming!" I yelled, charging to the door.

"Hello and hello!" I greeted as Layla, Brendan, Trip, Paul, Gary, Lyra, Cory, Barry, Elease Megan, and Alexis squeezed passed me.

Inside, Ash had decided to flip open the T.V.

"There's nothing good on!" He whined, as he flipped channel after channel.

I rolled my eyes at Ash. Suddenly, he noticed everyone was there already.

"Yay!" He cried and hurried off to the pantry. Ash had an insane look on his face.

Everyone sighed

(Time lapse)

We were busy munching on chips that Ash so generously shared with us, when Gary spoke up.

"Anyone want to play Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah!"

"I AM kinda bored,"

"Sure!"

"Ash, truth or dare?"

Ash thought for a moment.

"Truth!"

I rubbed my hands together evilly, "Who do ya have a crush on?"

"Ummm," Ash turned tomato red, "Dare!"

"Hey!" Skyla whined, "You can't just change now!"

Ash mumbled something, inaudible.

"What?" Gary asked.

Ash opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything, a large explosion rocked the house, and the ceiling came tumbling down.

"Dawn!" I heard a faint voice scream.

Stars danced across my eyes. I looked up and saw a huge chunk of the ceiling coming down at me. So I did the only thing I could do. I blacked out.


	4. A whole new twist

**Yay! Chapter 4 is coming up!**

**Thank you **_**Kind Moon Princess Serenity, pokegirl185, and LittlePuffy4ever **_**for reviewing. From now on, I'll probably post regularly. :D This chapter will be super, uber short.**

_Chapter 4: A whole new twist._

_Skyla's P.O.V._

There was a loud explosion that ripped through the house. I saw Dawn get clunked on the head by a piece of debris.

"Dawn!" I screamed.

Then I saw an entire section of ceiling fall off, heading towards her.

I dove right on top of Dawn, and the impact of the ceiling blew my breath away. Debris covered what I could still see, and I blacked out.

When I awoke, everything was so much bigger.

"Huh?" I thought in my own head.

Wait, that's a Cyndaquil!

I always wanted one of those!

"Okay, Cyndaquil, you're MINE!" I shouted.

"Um, Sis?" It muttered.

I stopped in my tracks. Sis?

I looked down at myself and gasped.

"I'M A CYNDAQUIL?!"

**Okay, so there's the chapter. Just so you know, Brendan dies and turns in to a Deino, Elease turns in to an Eevee, Layla turns in to a Mudkip, Megan turns in to a Pidove, and Alexis turns in to an Axew.**


	5. Dreaming

**This is the fifth chapter, and it's back to Dawn's point of view.**

**Chapter 5: Dreaming**

I was dreaming I thought. Pictures flew by my mind. A Cyndaquil, Deino, Pidove, Axew, Mudkip, and an Eevee.

"Dawn," I heard a faint whisper, "DAWN!"

My eyes snapped open and I sat up as fast as possible. Something was above me, and my forehead slammed in to it.

"Ow!" It yelped and brought its face to its hands.

Snapping awake, I rubbed my eyes. Trip was rubbing his face and muttering "Ow," underneath his breath.

"Sorry Trip," I apologized and stood up. That's when I realized my house was totally normal.

"What…happened?"

"You fell asleep,"

"How? I was wide awake!"

Trip shrugged and stood up. It was kinda awkward since we were the only ones in the room.

"One second you were awake, and the next, you fell over," Trip told me.

"How long was I out?"

"One minuet,"

"And NONE OF YOU GUYS WERE WORRIED!?" I screamed.

"Geez. Everyone thought you were just tired,"

"It's my BIRTHDAY! How could I be tired?"

He shrugged again, "I dunno,"

"Where is everybody else?" I asked.

"They're raiding the pantry,"

I strained my ears and heard it.

"Nom, nom, nom! So yummy!" Skyla sarcastic voice came from the kitchen.

"What? Pineapple kabobs ARE good!" Ash (of course) protested.

"What are Pineapple kabobs anyway?" Brendan asked.

I started towards the kitchen and entered the room to see Ash holding the Pineapple kabobs that my mother made.

"They're the best food in the world!" Ash drooled, "NOM, NOM, NOM PINEAPPLE KABOBS! YOU'RE MINE!"

Ash swallowed the entire Pineapple Kabob in one bite (Without the stick). He had an insane look on his face.

"Yummy," Ash smiled.

**That was short, again, but next chapter will be longer, I promise! R&R!**


	6. Chloe Phillips

**6****th**** chapter, in here, I think some people got mixed up with the two points of views, and how I said it was just a dream, you'll see why I wrote it like that. Last chapter was just a filler chapter.**

**Chapter Six: Chloe Philips**

The next day, I was back to going to school, meaning Jessie was going to get under my skin, AGAIN!

"Why do I have to go to school?" I asked May on the bus.

She looked at me, faking to be hurt. May put a hand over her heart.

"You don't want to see me or any of our friends or, TRIP?" She asked, emphasizing Trip's name.

I immediately started blushing, "No, that's not what I meant! Trip's a friend, but not like that!"

"What?" Someone asked.

I turned around, hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. No luck.

"Uhh…hi, Trip!" I stammered, "What's…up?"

I turned around to face May, "Shut up!" I hissed.

May wriggled her eyebrows, and smirked. I hit her shoulder, "Stop it!"

"Are you okay, Dawn?" Trip asked behind me.

I saw that he had taken the seat across from me, "Yeah! No problem!"

Once we arrived at school, I hopped off the bus, and tripped on somebody's foot. I fell, face first on to the cement.

There was wave of laughter.

"Ouch," I sucked in my breath as I stood up.

Someone pushed me back down again, "Watch it!" a snobby voice sneered. I looked up to see Jessie smirking at me, "I think your makeup smeared, hon,"

"I don't wear makeup!" I retorted.

"Then what's that on your face?"

"My skin,"

"Really?" Jessie pretended to look amazed, "I thought that was a mask!"

I gritted my teeth, and slowly clenched my fists.

"Shut up Jessie, Dawn is naturally pretty, unlike-" Trip stopped his sentence there and his ears started turning red as well as his face, "Um,"

May looked at me and made kissing faces. I'll beat her up later.

"Uh…eh…um," Trip laughed nervously.

"BRIIIIIING!" The bell rang. YAY!

As I skipped into home room, I noticed a girl that wasn't there last time.

"Um…Hi!" I greeted her, "You're kinda, in my seat,"

"OH!" She cried and leaped up, "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah…" I said slowly as she dusted off my seat.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe stuck out her hand.

I ignored her attempt at a hand shake, "Dawn,"

"Hi, Dawn! Nice to meet you!"

As I plopped down in to my seat, I got a better look at her. Chloe was actually quite pretty. She had Caramel brown hair, and forest green eyes. Chloe gave me a smile as she took the seat near the back of the room.

"Hey, Dawn," Ash greeted me as he walked in to the room with Paul. Paul looked at the back and saw Chloe, who was too busy reading to notice Paul. He quickly looked at the ground. I smiled.

After class, I met up with Chloe.

"Hey Chloe!" I ran to catch up, "Wait up!"

She turned around and smiled, "Dawn!"

"Where are you from, I've never seen you around here before!" I asked her.

Chloe turned a bright red, and turned her head around.

"What, did I say something wrong?" She shook her head and replied in a barely audible whisper.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing,"

I felt a tap on my shoulder, "Um, Dawn?"

"May!"

"Who's that?" May pointed to Chloe.

"Hi," Chloe gave a little wave.

"Oh, um, that's Chloe. Chloe, this is May..." My voice died as I noticed a very clear, greenish tint in Chloe's face, "Um?"

Chloe noticed me staring at her, and immediately, the tint was gone. May was also staring, with a confused look on her face.

"What?" Chloe looked flustered.

"It's…nothing," May lied.

May frantically waved me over.

"There's something wrong with Chloe," she whispered.

**That was the worst, chapter, ever! -_- :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, but I think I'll stop the story. It's been a little messy anyways. So if anyone wants the story to keep on going, you can use my idea. So sorry that this last chapter is actually an authors note.**


End file.
